Svetlana Volkonski, histoire peu ordinaire
by Natasha D'Istankoy
Summary: Svetlana Volkonski a mal et sauve toujours les apparences. Quand elle décide de se prendre en main, certaines personnes en reste encore choquée. Elle souffre mais "Foi de Volkonski, Svetlana changera !"


Dans ma chambre, le 2 janvier 2016

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je veux tenir un journal numérique. Mais j'ai ce besoin de relâcher mes sentiments sur une page figée. Pour les observer, peut-être. Je crois avoir une manière plus différente des autres -humains- pour comprendre mes sentiments : je les analyses. C'est un genre de jeu : je ressens un problème, je reste à spéculer dessus pendant un moment (parfois même des heures) puis je me reproche de ne pas avoir mieux fait. L'inconvénient est que j'ai la culpabilité facile, c'est un sentiment que j'exècre, la culpabilité, sa te mange, sa te dévore, et sa te laisse avec l'impression d'être sale, comme si je me suis fait violer par moi-même. Cette culpabilité m'empêche parfois de dormir et elle me rend complétement amorphe toute une journée.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir sur moi-même tout le temps.

Je vais me décrire, je suis brune avec des mèches et un genre de tie and dye tirant vers le cuivre-roux et j'ai les yeux marron, tout ce qui a de plus normal. Mais quand je vois mes yeux à travers un miroir, je me rends compte qui ne sont pas si banal que sa. On a l'impression que mes yeux tire vers le fond, comme si on allait si perdre, des taches noires et de légères tâches dorés tire mon iris en arrière. Sinon, question corps, je suis très développé de la poitrine -95C- et j'ai des hanches et des cuisses volumineuses. Mais je n'ai pas de ventre plat, un petit ventre, et je suis un peu rondouillette. J'ai 15 ans, mais je me sens toujours aussi mal. Le plus important, c'est que je suis métamorphomage.

J'ai des amis très proches de moi, Evelina Garcia, Roselani Nguyen, Zubeida Hernandez et dernièrement Sadi Bluyus. J'ai tout pour être heureuse, une vie plutôt luxueuse –j'ai tout ce que je veux-, de bonnes notes sans aucun effort et une famille…

Mais parlons-en de ma « famille », mon père qui à tromper ma mère avec sa propre « meilleure amie », pendant longtemps et en 2009 le divorce. Le divorce m'a ainsi dire, complètement traumatisé. Il était violent, long, et dramatique. Ma mère s'est fait battre mais je ne connais pas les détails à part des mensonges que certaines personnes ont essayé de m'embobiner avec. Ma belle-mère, du doux nom de Francka Cox (noté l'ironie) que mon père a finalement épousé par ordre de ma mère –elle voulait pas qu'ils vivent en concubinage, c'était très mal vu chez les sorciers- est très bizarre. On ne s'est pas quel pied danser avec elle. Elle est très hypocrite, essaye de me corriger en se prenant pour une figure parentale. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais aimé mais que j'ai essayé pour faire plaisir aux autres.

Important : La famille Cox est une misérable (excusez mon éducation) famille de moldus.

Parlons-en des autres, il y a d'abord les enfants de ma belle-mère, de vrais serpents, qu'on n'arrive pas à aborder. La fille Fernande, âgé de 13 ans, est une petite fille pour laquelle je me prends parfois d'affection. D'un coup elle est gentille et m'aime comme une sœur et d'un autre elle me traite comme une pestiférée. Très bipolaire et sûrement contrôlée par sa mère. Le fils, Patrice, 16 ans mais aussi bipolaire et instable que sa sœur comme si ils étaient fait pour qu'on soit mal-à-l'aise avec eux. Il se croit le roi du monde. Et se dit rempli de connaissances, qu'il nous fait partager, je suppose que la plupart sont fausses. C'est toujours lui qui décide, tel un enfant roi sur le dos de paysans de ses parents.

Mon père, Dimitri est un casse-tête ambulant. Jamais présent, même si il est là : aucune conversation. On a rien à se dire, comme des étrangers. Il m'est inconnu, comme une personne impossible à comprendre, un bordel de gamin. On ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il pense comme s'il était un putain d'insensible. On ne peut pas savoir si il nous aime ou pas. On ne peut rien savoir. Je ne le connais pas.

Il est très manipulateur, et ma mère croit que j'en attends trop de lui mais c'est fini. Je ne le connais pas, c'est un étranger, un homme venu d'ailleurs.

J'ai un grand frère, 17 ans, un peu simplet. Il s'appelle Vladimir mais on le surnomme Vlad. Comme tout les russes, on aime bien les surnoms, c'est plus pratique.

Mon frère est plutôt beau, il a une carrure très musclé, très imposante et très grande. Il est batteur. Je crois que sa résume son physique ravageur.

Il ne comprend pas quand une personne a mal émotionnellement.

Attention, il n'est pas insensible, juste un peu dans la lune.

Les sacrifices que j'endure tous les jours pour lui, il ne les voit pas, même si je lui montre littéralement. Il n'a pas vécu ce divorce qui m'a pour ainsi dire, détruit, consumée, traumatisée. Il n'était pas là.

Ma mère, Zoïa. Je crois qu'elle instable parfois, l'idée me prends qu'elle est complètement toquée.

Mais non, c'est juste que parfois, elle est submergée. Je crois que si elle n'était pas là, j'aurais pensée à me suicider, pour mieux me sentir. Je suis faible mais elle, elle est forte quoique parfois un peu trop nerveuse et agressive.

Elle est une pro-sang pur, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon cas. Un peu à cheval sur certaines choses mais très ouverte sur d'autres.

Mais son coté un peu impulsif me fait peur et me blesse, elle dit des mots qui brise. Cela peut porter à confusion mais ma mère n'est pas une Griffondor, c'est une Serdaigle jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Ma famille est étrange, car d'un point de vue extérieur elle est parfaite mais quand on voit combien j'ai mal, on revoit carrément son idée. Je ne pense pas que je peux être sauvée. Ma mère me reproche d'être souvent hypocrite et de mentir comme je respire –ce qui n'est pas totalement faux- mais j'ai besoin de mentir, pour me protéger.

Je veux partir à Poudlard, comme tout le monde, mais je ne crois pas que ma mère accepte. Elle est trop possessive envers moi.

J'ai mal au cœur est personne ne peut m'aider.

Je suis faible, mais je crois savoir comment me protéger. La façon dont je me protège est malsaine –d'après ma mère- mais je ne peux trouver mieux.

Je veux partir.

Je souffre.

Je veux qu'on m'aide.

J'ai oublié le plus important. Je me nomme Svetlana –je préfère Lana, je n'aime pas trop mon prénom- Volkonski.

Et je jure que cet été, je changerai, et personne ne me reconnaîtra. Je ne veux pas que d'une métamorphose physique mais aussi psychique. Et je jure aussi, que pour ma cinquième année d'étude, je serai à Poudlard.

Car je suis une Volkonski et une Volkonski a toujours ce qu'elle veut.

Je souffre mais je vais guérir. Seule. Car je m'appelle Svetlana Volkonski, et Svetlana Volkonski n'est à partir de ce jour, plus un objet.


End file.
